Black sun White cloud
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Todos os anos Hibari precisa cumprir uma séria e importante tarefa no dia 4 de fevereiro. Naquele ano, em especial, o Guardião da Nuvem terá de lidar com os demônios do passado de seu amante...


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
>- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Black sun; White cloud<strong>

"**We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." – Plato.**

("Podemos facilmente perdoar uma criança que tem medo do escuro; a real tragédia da vida é quando os homens têm medo da luz" – Platão.)

Quando Hibari Kyouya encarou sua imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro, ele soube que aquele dia seria diferente. Essa certeza não estava estampada em seus traços - esses que ainda possuíam a delicadeza da infância, mas que começavam a se misturar com os traços firmes da maturidade-, mas sim no brilho de seus olhos negros. Suas mãos encheram-se com água e ele lavou o rosto duas vezes, secando a pele com uma toalha que estava ao seu lado.

O corredor estava silencioso, assim como o restante da casa. Os passos até o quarto foram dados sem pressa, e ele só retornou para pegar seu casaco. Entretanto, foi impossível não lançar um rápido olhar para a pequena cômoda que ficava ao lado esquerdo de sua cama. Seus olhos se abaixaram e o Guardião da Nuvem fechou a porta do quarto antes de sair.

O caminho até o Colégio Namimori estava deserto, como era esperado para aquele horário. O moreno segurava sua mochila, mantendo-a firme em um de seus ombros. As ruas estavam úmidas e aqui e ali era possível ver amontoados de neve fresca. O inverno estava quase no fim, mas ele sabia que precisaria suportar aquelas baixas temperaturas por mais algum tempo. Na verdade, Hibari não se importava com o frio, ou a neve, ou até mesmo o céu nublado. Ele gostava da brisa gelada matinal, da sensação confortável de estar vestido com um grosso casaco, e principalmente a maneira como a paisagem se tornava branca... pura.

O Guardião da Nuvem entrou no Colégio pela porta localizada na sala dos professores. Não haveria ninguém na sala, ele sabia. Aquele seu ritual diário era planejado com antecedência, e ele sabia que não encontraria com nenhuma viva alma, fossem professores ou alunos. A sala do Comitê Disciplinar estava fria, mesmo as janelas e as cortinas estando fechadas. Hibari deixou a mochila sobre um dos sofás, sentando-se com barulho em sua cadeira. Os olhos negros encararam a mesa, e o Guardião da Nuvem esticou a mão, abaixando o calendário e escondendo a data que ele não queria recordar. _Não importa. Eu posso _exterminar_ todos os calendários. A data não irá desaparecer. _

Sentado em sua cadeira e possuindo apenas o silêncio como companhia, o líder do Comitê Disciplinar permaneceu por longos minutos fazendo nada além de relaxar. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas seus ouvidos receptivos a todos os sons. Quando o barulho dos alunos que começavam a chegar alcançou Hibari, seu corpo moveu-se da cadeira e ele ficou em pé, aproximando-se da janela e abrindo somente uma pequena fresta da cortina.

Meninos e meninas. Alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano. Professores e funcionários. O Guardião da Nuvem via a todos de sua janela. Ele viu quando Sawada Tsunayoshi chegou acompanhado por Gokudera Hayato e Yamamoto Takeshi, as sombras do Décimo Vongola. Segundos depois os irmãos Sasagawa juntaram-se ao grupo e os lábios do moreno crisparam-se em uma fina linha. Multidões. Por que aqueles herbívoros gostavam tanto de andar em _bando_?

O real motivo que levou o líder do Comitê Disciplinar até a janela apareceu quando os portões estavam prestes a serem fechados. Escoltado por meia dúzia de subordinados, Dino Cavallone cruzou os portões, e assim que seus empregados entraram no carro e se afastaram o italiano tropeçou e caiu. Hibari juntou as sobrancelhas, assistindo o estrangeiro embaixo de sua janela ficar de pé e pegar os papéis que haviam caído de sua pasta.

Naquela manhã ele vestia calça jeans e uma camisa social lilás. O colete era azul claro, assim como seu casaco que estava por cima de todas aquelas peças de roupa. Daquela altura o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguia enxergar a cor da gravata que o louro usava, mas ele deduziu que fosse preta. Do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço havia um curativo, e sua mão estava enfaixada. Entretanto, não havia machucado ou corte. O moreno sabia o que aquelas ataduras escondiam: grandes e coloridas tatuagens, que decoravam o lado esquerdo do corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone.

O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar conhecia bem aqueles desenhos. Ele já os havia tocado com seus dedos e lábios. Ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém a temperatura, o gosto e o cheiro da pele de Dino. Não havia pedaço do italiano que ele não tivesse visto, então Hibari sabia por que as tatuagens precisavam ser ocultadas. _Ele é um professor. Os alunos não podem suspeitar que ele tenha aqueles desenhos. A imagem do Colégio seria manchada se eles descobrissem. _

O italiano entrou no Colégio e o Guardião da Nuvem afastou-se da janela. Seus pés o levaram até os sofás, e ele parou apenas para pegar sua mochila, seguindo na direção da porta. O corredor estava frio e os prospectos daquela manhã não eram bons. _Meu dia todo será complicado._ A lembrança do calendário fez o moreno suspirar e fechar a porta. Somente naquele dia. Somente naquele dia ele entraria em sua sala de aula e se sentaria ao lado de seus colegas. Somente naquele dia ele sofreria com a ideia de estar no meio de uma multidão. Somente naquele dia ele suportaria assistir aulas cujas matérias ele já sabia...

Somente neste dia...

**X**

Hibari se sentava no último lugar da fileira próxima a janela. Aquele assento permanecia vago por boa parte do ano letivo, mas não naquela manhã. Quando entrou na sala, a atenção que o líder do Comitê Disciplinar recebeu beirava o exagero. Inúmeros pares de olhos o fitaram com curiosidade, assombro e medo. Algumas garotas comentaram entre si, enquanto os garotos apenas olharam. O Guardião da Nuvem se sentou e nenhum aluno ousou dizer uma única palavra. Bem, _quase_ nenhum aluno.

"Uau! Bom dia, Hibari!" A voz veio direto da porta e a pessoa caminhou com passos rápidos até onde ele estava. "Você é real? Não estou sonhando?" O rapaz jogou-se na cadeira à frente e apoiou um dos braços na mesa do moreno.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar abaixou os olhos e retirou um grosso livro de dentro de sua mochila. Ele estava preso na mesma sala que o idiota há anos, então não havia problema. Ignorá-lo era tão natural quanto respirar.

Ryohei passou longos minutos tentando fazer Hibari responder às suas perguntas, mas tudo foi em vão. Após alguns segundos a leitura absorveu totalmente a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem, então o rapaz de pele morena e curtos cabelos prateados tornou-se invisível. O monólogo do Guardião do Sol só terminou quando os alunos se sentaram e a porta foi arrastada pela última pessoa que faltava estar presente. Aquele também foi o momento em que o moreno fechou o livro e ergueu os olhos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um largo e alegre sorriso nos lábios. Seu bom dia rivalizava com o de Ryohei, pois ambos pareciam absurdamente animados. A sala se encheu com os gritinhos das alunas e as reclamações dos garotos. Dino retribuiu a tudo com muito bom humor, distribuindo sorrisos e olhares. Um desses olhares pousou em Hibari e a surpresa naqueles belos olhos cor de mel foi quase palpável.

O italiano piscou, como se não acreditasse no que via, mas em poucos segundos seus lábios se repuxaram em um significativo meio sorriso. Alguns alunos comentaram com o louro sobre a presença do líder do Comitê Disciplinar, mas ele não pareceu incomodado.

"Vamos começar a aula, está bem?"

Só havia um trabalho que Dino poderia exercer em sua vida, e não era o de professor. Aquilo era somente um disfarce, uma máscara que o Chefe dos Cavallone vestia duas vezes por semana. Seu cargo como líder de uma das maiores Famílias da máfia italiana era seu verdadeiro trabalho. Quem o visse ali, ensinando, sorrindo e explicando, jamais imaginaria que aquele homem possuía milhares de subordinados e era dono de mansões, carros importados e até mesmo cidades. Por trás daquele belo e pacífico rosto também se escondia expressões de raiva e uma seriedade que o moreno havia visto poucas vezes. E somente naquele dia Hibari guardaria o livro e retiraria o caderno de dentro de sua mochila. A aula seria sobre sentenças futuras e mesmo já sabendo a matéria ele se pôs a copiá-la.

As aulas de inglês ministradas por Dino eram sempre silenciosas. Fosse pela matéria complexa ou fosse pelo professor em si, a verdade era que ninguém ousava atrapalhar. O louro tinha todos os olhos em sua direção, incluindo os negros do líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Quando seus olhares se encontravam, o italiano não conseguia esconder um meio sorriso de satisfação. Hibari sabia. Aquele homem era muito transparente. Seus sentimentos e emoções estavam sempre na superfície quando o assunto eram _eles_. O que o Chefe dos Cavallone sentia era totalmente exposto.

A explicação durou metade da aula. A outra metade seria dedicada à realização dos exercícios, e Dino avisou que somente ajudaria os alunos com dúvidas nos quinze minutos finais da aula. Algumas garotas protestaram visivelmente contrárias. Elas provavelmente estavam esperando somente uma oportunidade para se aproximarem do charmoso professor.

O Guardião da Nuvem abriu o livro na página reservada para os exercícios e começou a resolvê-los, ignorando totalmente a reclamação das garotas. Ele não gostava de ver toda aquela atitude ridícula por parte das meninas, mas não era algo que o deixava irritado. O que realmente o aborrecia era quando o italiano dava atenção àqueles pedidos. Hibari já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes precisou morder o louro até a morte por causa de suas atitudes levianas. Um sorriso aqui, um elogio ali e as garotas se iludiam com falsas esperanças. Algumas foram mais longe a ponto de se declararem abertamente para Dino. O moreno assistiu a uma dessas confissões em uma tarde fria. Ele estava descansando no terraço do Colégio quando o Chefe dos Cavallone apareceu. O louro não o viu deitado sobre a pequena casinha que ficava em cima das escadas, mas o Guardião da Nuvem viu claramente quando a garota apareceu e disse que precisava falar com o italiano.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia o que era _seu_. Ele sempre soube o efeito que Dino causava nas pessoas, mas ouvir dos lábios de terceiros que o _seu_ amante era tudo o que a garota "pensava, sonhava e desejava," levou um gosto amargo à boca do moreno. Se a confissão da aluna não o surpreendeu, a resposta do italiano o fez sentir-se melhor. A seriedade que o louro usava quando era _Dino Cavallone_ esteve presente em suas palavras de rejeição. A voz soou baixa, mas distinta. Séria, mas amável. A garota chorou quando Dino disse que não poderia retribuir àqueles sentimentos. Quando perguntou o motivo, o italiano sorriu sem graça, passando a mão na nuca. A resposta levou a garota a outro acesso de lágrimas, mas Hibari garantiu ao louro algumas vigorosas horas na cama de Hotel. Ele fez por merecer.

O Chefe dos Cavallone – naquela manhã "Dino-sensei" – caminhava pelas fileiras, fiscalizando o progresso dos alunos. Duas alunas fingiram derrubar suas borrachas quando sentiram a presença do italiano, apenas para tê-lo literalmente ajoelhado e aos seus pés. Uma terceira garota fez menção de tirar uma foto do professor com seu celular, mas assim que sentiu os olhos carregados do Guardião da Nuvem, o celular foi guardado no mesmo instante.

O moreno já havia terminado os exercícios quando Dino chegou à sua fileira. O louro começou pelas carteiras da frente, sorrindo quando os alunos erguiam os olhos para vê-lo. O líder do Comitê Disciplinar tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, encarando o céu nublado e a fina neve que começava a cair. Algo tocou sua carteira e Hibari virou o rosto, não se surpreendendo por ver o louro ao seu lado.

Não houve palavra ou diálogo. Os olhos negros se ergueram, recebendo uma rápida olhada daqueles brilhantes olhos cor de mel. O Guardião da Nuvem não contou os segundos até Dino colocar sua mão sobre a dele, mas sabia que havia sido tempo suficiente para que seu coração pulasse uma batida.

O toque foi rápido e extremamente discreto, mas havia mais significados do que uma declaração completa e verbal. A mão do líder do Comitê Disciplinar se tornou quente no exato local em que havia sido tocada, e mesmo depois do italiano ter se afastado, aquela sensação não desapareceu. O calor da pele do louro e aquele mudo _"Eu estou feliz por vê-lo aqui"_, claramente estampado nos olhos cor de mel, fizeram Hibari sentir-se único em uma sala em que havia pessoas que faziam o impossível para conseguirem um segundo de atenção de Dino. Os olhos negros encararam o caderno e ele sabia que as respostas estavam corretas. Há duas semanas o Chefe dos Cavallone havia lhe explicado aquela mesma lição, e as respostas, assim como suas palavras, ficaram cravadas na mente do moreno.

Não somente naquele dia...

**X**

Aos sábados não havia aulas no período vespertino, então o Guardião da Nuvem seguiu direto para sua sala assim que o sinal tocou. As cortinas foram arrastadas e o moreno sentou-se em sua cadeira. O calendário ainda estava virado sobre a mesa e permaneceria naquela posição até a segunda-feira. Hibari não precisava de um lembrete visual à respeito daquele dia. Ele sabia muito bem o que acontecia no quarto dia do mês de fevereiro. Aquela data o assombrava pela terceira vez, e pensar nisso só deixava as coisas ainda mais complicadas. O trabalho começaria mais tarde, ele sabia.

O sol não aparecia no céu de Namimori há semanas, e aquele dia não seria uma exceção. A tarde tornou-se escura, e foi nesse momento que o Guardião da Nuvem soube que era hora de ir. O Colégio estava deserto e o caminho até sua casa foi feito no mais puro e relaxante silêncio. As mesmas ruas úmidas, os mesmos amontoados de neve pelas calçadas e a mesma casa vazia. O moreno deixou os sapatos na entrada e subiu para o segundo andar, seguindo direto para o banheiro. Um demorado banho lhe roubou alguns minutos, e ele cruzou o corredor somente enrolado em uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura.

O guarda-roupa do líder do Comitê Disciplinar era forrado com inúmeros uniformes. De segunda a segunda o uniforme do Colégio era sua segunda pele, onde quer que ele fosse. Naquele começo de noite, entretanto, ele não seria usado. Os olhos negros pousaram em um lado quase esquecido do guarda-roupa onde estavam as _outras_ roupas. Havia três calças jeans e alguns conjuntos de moletom, e mesmo sabendo que ficaria desconfortável Hibari pegou uma das calças. O casaco que o aqueceria era um longo e confortável sobretudo negro que Dino lhe havia presenteado no ano anterior. O jantar do moreno foi uma porção de macarrão instantâneo. Sua despensa estava cheia daquelas refeições fáceis. _Não adianta jantar agora. Eu comerei novamente mais tarde. _Os hashi descartáveis foram jogados no lixo junto com a embalagem do macarrão, e o Guardião da Nuvem estava pronto para deixar sua casa.

A noite seria fria, ele soube disso assim que pisou fora da entrada da casa. A fina neve recomeçou a cair quando o moreno estava no meio do caminho, mas tudo o que ele fez foi subir o capuz do sobretudo e continuar a andar. A distância não era pequena, e o líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava acostumado a fazer aquele percurso muito bem acomodado no banco traseiro de um caríssimo carro. Porém, naquela noite suas próprias pernas o levariam até seu destino.

O Hotel Internacional de Namimori ergueu-se alto e imponente diante dos olhos negros de Hibari. A quantidade de pessoas na recepção o desmotivou a entrar no local, mas com ou sem motivação ele continuou seu caminho. Seus passos o levaram até o local reservado para os elevadores e nenhum funcionário do Hotel o parou ou o interrogou. Entretanto, antes que a porta se fechasse, uma rápida mão impediu a ação, e então o Guardião da Nuvem ganhou companhia.

Por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois disse nada. O moreno tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, tentando esquentar seus dedos que pareciam congelados. Romário, por sua vez, tinha os braços cruzados e o mesmo sorriso de sempre estampado em seus lábios. Cinco, seis, sete... os números no painel do elevador tornavam-se azuis conforme eles passavam pelos andares. Ao chegar ao vigésimo o líder do Comitê Disciplinar retirou as mãos dos bolsos e deu um passo à frente. _Logo..._

"Seu Chefe está no mesmo quarto?"

Silêncio. Por cinco segundos nada além de silêncio.

"Não. Ele não está no Hotel." Romário respondeu. Sua voz saiu primeiramente séria, mas não demorou a ganhar o tom divertido de sempre. "_Isso_ é o que ele me pediu para dizer caso você perguntasse, mas sim, ele está no quarto."

"Algum dia esse tipo de informação vai metê-lo em problemas." Hibari virou metade do rosto e exibiu um meio sorriso.

"Problemas?" O senhor de meia idade riu e ajeitou os óculos. "Você me _obrigou_ a responder. Eu não tive opção."

O Guardião da Nuvem voltou o olhar para frente no instante em que a porta do elevador se abriu.

"Obrigado, Hibari." O braço direito disse antes que a porta se fechasse.

_Não agradeça. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim._ A cobertura do Hotel possuía apenas três quartos e quando Dino estava na cidade, os três eram reservados para sua comodidade e segurança. _O dinheiro que ele gasta reservando um andar inteiro poderia ser mais bem investido em um imóvel, _o moreno pensou enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, _não que eu me importe. A _porta que ele procurava surgiu diante de seus olhos e o líder do Comitê Disciplinar colocou a mão dentro do sobretudo, ficando momentaneamente em dúvida. O cabo de um de seus tonfas tocou seus dedos, seduzindo-o com possibilidades deliciosas que envolviam sangue e hematomas. Porém, o que ele realmente procurava estava em um dos bolsos, e apesar de ser menos eficaz, seria a escolha para aquela noite. A chave eletrônica entrou na fechadura e após um silencioso _click_ a porta abriu. A escuridão do quarto fez Hibari respirar fundo, dando finalmente o primeiro passo.

As luzes da suíte de número cinquenta e oito estavam apagadas. A única luz vinha das ruas, e essa iluminação passava através da porta de vidro da sacada que naquela noite estava aberta. O frio naquele lugar era quase palpável e as cortinas cor creme moviam-se de maneira quase erótica, como se dançassem com a brisa noturna. A porta foi fechada, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não acendeu as luzes. A cama estava intacta, perfeitamente arrumada, do jeito que a camareira havia deixado. Não havia peças de roupas fora do lugar ou malas espalhadas; e não importasse para onde o moreno olhasse não havia nada excepcional, com exceção do hóspede oficial do quarto.

Dino estava sentado em uma das poltronas. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em sua mão, e apesar de aparentar estar dormindo, o líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que ele estava acordado. Se sua certeza pessoal não fosse suficiente, Hibari poderia simplesmente apontar para o copo que dançava na outra mão do italiano. O objeto de vidro tocou os lábios do louro e ele absorveu o líquido em um único gole. Havia uma pequenina mesa ao lado da poltrona onde uma garrafa de whisky repousava. Seu conteúdo já havia sido bebido além da metade e o Guardião da Nuvem percebeu que o Chefe dos Cavallone havia começado mais cedo naquele ano.

Os sons dos passos do moreno foram omitidos pelo grosso tapete que forrava boa parte da suíte. Seus olhos negros lançaram um olhar carregado para a garrafa de whisky e ele parou em frente à poltrona. Dino ergueu os olhos devagar, oferecendo um formal e padrão sorriso de desculpas.

"Eu disse a Romário para não deixar _ninguém_ subir." O italiano estava visivelmente alterado. Meia garrafa de whisky possuía aquele efeito. "Esta cada vez mais difícil fazer as pessoas escutarem."

"É irônico você falar isso nesse estado." O moreno o olhava de cima. Era impossível não se lembrar do porte e simpatia que o Chefe dos Cavallone demonstrou naquela manhã. A pessoa diante de seus olhos parecia outra.

"Eu não estou pedindo para você ficar e me ouvir." Dino lançou um sorriso para seu amante. "Na realidade eu apreciaria muito se você simplesmente fosse embora."

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar permaneceu inalterado. Porém, quando o italiano fez menção de tocar a garrafa Hibari empurrou a mesa com um dos pés. A garrafa caiu ao chão e seu conteúdo inundou o tapete.

"Isso foi realmente necessário, Kyouya?" O louro parecia aborrecido, mas não irritado. "Sabe quanto terei de pagar pelo tapete?"

"Eu pareço me importar?" O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

A resposta não agradou ao Chefe dos Cavallone. Seu sorriso debochado desapareceu e ele virou o rosto, olhando sério para o outro lado do quarto. Quando seus olhos voltaram a encarar o moreno, eles estavam sérios.

"Vá tomar um banho." O líder do Comitê Disciplinar disse baixo.

"Eu já tomei, porém..." Dino ergueu lentamente uma perna, encostando seu pé na perna do rapaz que estava à sua frente, "se você me acompanhar eu não me importo de tomar outro."

"Sonhe, Cavallone." Hibari abriu um contido e sádico meio sorriso. "Do jeito que você está provavelmente dormiria na banheira."

"Quem disse que usaríamos a banheira?" O italiano riu baixo. "Eu estava pensando no chuveiro. Eu adoro quando fazemos amor no chuveiro. Você fica mais apertado naquela posição."

O rosto do Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu inexpressivo, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seus reflexos. A velocidade com que sua perna se ergueu foi proporcional a rapidez com que o louro afastou suas próprias pernas, fazendo com que o moreno tocasse comente o assento da poltrona. Os dois amantes se olharam, e Dino puxou o tornozelo de Hibari, fazendo com que o pé de seu amante tocasse seu baixo ventre.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar foi automaticamente para trás, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Seus sapatos haviam ficado na entrada do quarto, então foi muito fácil sentir a ereção de seu amante através da fina meia que ele usava. Até mesmo para alguém totalmente indiferente como o Guardião da Nuvem, aquele tipo de _brincadeira_ era demais. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente corado e o moreno retirou os tonfas de dentro do sobretudo. As coisas se tornariam sérias.

"Eu vou levá-lo inconsciente para o banho, Cavallone." Hibari apertou os tonfas e sorriu triunfante. Ele tremia de vontade de morder aquele homem até a morte por causa daquele gesto. Sua real intenção, a princípio, era bem menos violenta, mas algumas pessoas só aprendiam do jeito mais difícil.

"Eu já disse que irei sem problemas. Você só precisa se virar e deixar que eu deslize por entre suas pe-"

O italiano pulou da cadeira no instante em que um dos tonfas atingiu o estofado. O impacto criou um buraco no móvel, e o líder do Comitê Disciplinar ignorou as palavras em italiano proferidas por seu amante. O louro andou até a cama, retirando o chicote que estava escondido embaixo de um dos travesseiros. O objeto estalou ao ser batido com força no chão, e o sangue do moreno ferveu com o prospecto de uma boa luta.

"Achei que tivesse ensinado bons modos a você, mas vejo que meu adorável pupilo precisa de um pouco de disciplina." Dino segurou o chicote com as duas mãos. Sua voz soava séria.

"Olhe para você, Cavallone. Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte com tanto gosto que amanhã você acordará em algum hospital ou em uma simples vala."

"Você não pode me 'morder até a morte', Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um sorriso que demonstrava tudo menos inocência. Aquele tipo de expressão não combinava com sua personalidade. "O resultado será o mesmo: eu vencerei. Há quantos anos isso vem acontecendo?"

O Guardião da Nuvem não sentiu quando seus pés moveram seu corpo para frente. A vontade de bater, socar, quebrar e morder aquele homem até a morte o deixou cego, e seus movimentos muito mais mortais do que de costume. Dino dançava aquela música, revidando e se defendendo como se estivesse incrivelmente sóbrio e isso irritava Hibari ainda mais. Uma segunda poltrona foi feita em pedacinhos quando a ponta do chicote a atingiu, e o algodão e pedaços de madeira se misturaram com o whisky derramado. O quarto cheirava a álcool e frio. Muito frio. Os únicos quentes eram os dois amantes que corriam de uma ponta a outra do quarto, um buscando uma maneira de desarmar o outro.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar conseguiu atingir um dos ombros do italiano, mas o golpe lhe custou uma dor intensa em seu abdômen. O louro não pareceu medir esforços para desarmá-lo e em determinado momento o moreno levou a mão até o bolso, retirando uma de suas caixas. Se o estrangeiro idiota queria briga, então seria em grande estilo. Seu anel chegou a encostar-se à caixa, mas o que quer que ele tinha em mente não se concretizou. Caixa, anel e tonfas foram jogados longe quando o chicote do Chefe dos Cavallone atingiu-lhe no peito, lançando-o além da mesa. Suas costas bateram na parede e a dor só não foi mais intensa do que seu senso se autopreservação. Suas armas estavam do outro lado do quarto e o Guardião da Nuvem faria o que fosse preciso para reavê-los.

E sim, tudo teria sido mais fácil se no meio do caminho seu corpo não tivesse sido envolvido pelo grosso chicote de couro negro.

Hibari mentiria se dissesse que nunca esteve naquela posição ou que nunca sentiu a textura do chicote de Dino ao redor de seu corpo. Entretanto, a força que o dono da arma utilizou era descomunal. Seus braços estavam tão fortemente apertados que o ar começou a faltar, mas o líder do Comitê Disciplinar não gritaria ou imploraria para ser solto. Ele jamais daria aquele gostinho a ninguém, nem mesmo o italiano.

O corpo do moreno foi puxado com força e ele teria perdido o equilíbrio se o Chefe dos Cavallone não o tivesse segurado com seu próprio corpo. O Guardião da Nuvem estava em frente à mesa, tentando a todo custo se desvencilhar do chicote.

"Você sabe que não vai conseguir se soltar se eu não quiser deixá-lo ir." A voz veio de sua nuca e os lábios de Dino beijaram delicadamente aquela região. "E eu não vou soltá-lo... por enquanto."

As palavras de Hibari ficaram em sua garganta. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e ele tentou mover-se, mas não conseguiu. O homem que estava atrás havia se aproximado mais, e a maneira como o italiano esfregava seu corpo ao do moreno era perturbadora. O líder do Comitê Disciplinar mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo o sangue em sua boca. Aquilo era humilhante. O louro estava passando dos limites.

"Você veio aqui sabendo que eu faria isso, não é?" O Chefe dos Cavallone desceu a mão livre pela calça do rapaz que estava preso por seu chicote, apalpando o membro escondido por duas camadas de roupas. "Você sempre sabe que eu farei isso e aquilo, então por que vem? Talvez você goste e apenas não tem coragem de assumir."

O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou a cabeça. Ele não gemeria ou esboçaria nenhuma reação, não importasse o que acontecesse. O zíper de sua calça foi aberto e a mão do louro invadiu aquele espaço, segurando seu membro e começando a masturbá-lo. A expressão do moreno permaneceu inabalável. Ele odiou mentalmente seu corpo ao ver a ereção crescer na mão do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas repetiu para si mesmo que aquela era uma reação natural e esperada. Porém, quando Dino encostou novamente seu corpo ao de Hibari, o líder do Comitê Disciplinar tremeu, e por um segundo... um rápido e tolo segundo ele desejou que aquelas roupas não estivessem entre eles.

A realização, porém, atingiu o moreno quando ele se viu forçado a abaixar-se sobre a mesa. Seu rosto bateu com força na madeira e ele não pôde fazer absolutamente nada quando sua calça desceu por suas pernas. Naquele instante qualquer desejo ou excitação que ele sentiu desapareceu. Sua mente reviveu aquela data no ano anterior, e no anterior do anterior e Hibari lembrou porque estava ali. Seus olhos se fecharam e sua voz ecoou alta por entre seus lábios. _Somente neste dia..._

"DINO!"

O italiano parou. Suas mãos abriam o zíper de sua própria calça, mas seus olhos se arregalaram e os movimentos foram restringidos. O louro piscou e o Guardião da Nuvem viu como ele olhava assombrado para a situação. O chicote deslizou devagar pelo corpo do líder do Comitê Disciplinar, mas antes que Dino pudesse se afastar, Hibari o segurou pelo pulso.

"K-Kyouya, e-eu sinto muito..." Os olhos cor de mel estavam cheios de lágrimas. O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou se desvencilhar da mão que o segurava, mas todas as suas forças pareciam ter deixado seu corpo. "Eu nunca quis machucá-lo, eu sinto muito, Kyouya, mas eu tenho que ir... p-por favor, me deixe ir."

O moreno assistiu seu amante desistir da luta e ajoelhar-se. Aquela cena aconteceu antes, mas não importava quantas vezes ele a visse, Hibari achava difícil de acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Dino Cavallone de todos os outros dias do ano. Seus pés se moveram e ele ignorou a dor em praticamente todo seu corpo. Uma de suas mãos abaixou-se e ele puxou seu amante, empurrando-o na direção da cama. O louro tentou cobrir o rosto, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não permitiu. A bebida poderia ter deixado aquele homem mais solto, mas no fundo o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia o que aconteceria dali em diante. A cena se repetia todos os anos.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar livrou-se da calça que estava amontoada em seus pés. Os botões de seu sobretudo foram abertos, e apesar de não concordar com certas _liberdades_ que seu corpo tomava sem consultá-lo, Hibari não desviou os olhos de sua ereção. O restante de suas roupas foi retirado e ele se arrastou para o meio da cama, deitando-se no macio colchão e afundando sua cabeça nos travesseiros. O olhar de Dino o seguiu o tempo todo, desejando-o e devorando-o silenciosamente, e somente quando estava bem acomodado foi que o Guardião da Nuvem decidiu que era hora de finalmente fazer o _trabalho_ que o levou até a suíte do Hotel naquela noite. Suas pernas se afastaram levemente e mesmo com toda a culpa do mundo em suas costas, o italiano se arrastou sobre ele, beijando-o com fúria.

Há dez anos, exatamente, os pais de Dino haviam morrido. Acidente, assassinato... ninguém sabia; ninguém procurou investigar. Há dez anos o pequeno garoto de cabelos louros e olhar sonhador esperava ansiosamente em sua mansão pelo regresso de pais que nunca retornariam. Seu presente naquele dia foi a notícia de que a partir daquele momento ele era oficialmente o Chefe de uma das maiores Famílias italianas. Eles nunca conversaram sobre o assunto. Hibari nunca perguntou; Dino nunca respondeu. Entretanto, apenas no dia quatro de fevereiro o Chefe dos Cavallone se transformava naquilo que o Guardião da Nuvem viu ao entrar no quarto. Ele beberia e dormiria. Aquela havia sido a maneira que o louro encontrou de esquecer o incidente... até que _eles_ se conheceram. A primeira vez que o moreno viu seu amante naquele estado foi também o dia que ele entendeu um pouco mais sobre o homem que parecia ser idiota e denso demais para compreender as coisas sérias da vida. A verdade era outra. O italiano entendia bem demais sobre a vida.

Não havia nada que o líder do Comitê Disciplinar pudesse falar que fizesse Dino esquecer tudo aquilo, mas havia algo que ele poderia _fazer_ por seu amante, e isso era suficiente. O beijo foi voraz e necessitado. Havia algo extremamente erótico na maneira como o Chefe dos Cavallone movia sua língua de um lado a outro da boca de Hibari, como se eles já estivessem fazendo amor. Aquele toque o fez gemer, mesmo o Guardião da Nuvem tendo prometido que não emitiria nenhum som. Era impossível não reagir. Seu corpo estava acostumado às carícias gentis e aos beijos ternos, mas uma vez ao ano tudo aquilo era substituído por gestos eufóricos e brutos.

A parte mais deprimente era que o moreno não odiava. Seu corpo não detestava ser tratado de maneira menos delicada. _Talvez eu esteja ficando louco. _

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço pálido de Hibari e sua respiração tornou-se mais alta. Uma das mãos de Dino movia-se sobre seu membro, e quando os lábios do italiano tocaram um de seus mamilos, a cabeça do líder do Comitê Disciplinar arqueou-se levemente. Suas mãos apertaram a colcha da cama, como se isso pudesse evitar que os beijos do Chefe dos Cavallone trilhassem seu abdômen e terminassem em seu baixo ventre.

Há três anos sendo tocado por aquele homem, o Guardião da Nuvem ainda conseguia se surpreender quando estava sendo evolvido pelo louro. A língua de Dino descia por sua ereção, e a maneira possessiva com que o italiano segurava seu quadril o impossibilitava de se mover. Aquela tortura durou por alguns minutos e a promessa que Hibari havia feito fora quebrada totalmente. Seus gemidos eram baixos, mas presentes. Seu corpo começava a se tornar úmido por causa do suor e quando parecia que o clímax chegaria, o Chefe dos Cavallone parou o que fazia e ergueu o corpo, encarando o rapaz que estava por baixo. Não havia expressão chorosa ou arrependida. A expressão naquele belo rosto escondia uma estranha seriedade que se misturava com desejo. O louro ajoelhou-se na cama e se livrou da camisa que vestia, ficando em pé e abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda. O barulho dos dedos mexendo no conteúdo durou poucos segundos, e antes de retornar a cama o Chefe dos Cavallone livrou-se de sua calça.

Hibari sentiu a respiração sair do ritmo quando Dino se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. A brisa fria que vinha da sacada não era suficiente para diminuir a _sua_ temperatura, mas sentir-se observado pelos olhos do italiano o deixava incomodado. Dino subiu as mãos pelas pernas do moreno, depositando um casto beijo em um dos joelhos flexionados do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Passe-me o travesseiro."

A voz que deixou os lábios do louro era baixa e doce. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não precisou esticar a mão. Havia cerca de cinco travesseiros sobre a cama e ele optou pelo que estava ao lado. Dino o colocou embaixo do quadril de Hibari, deixando aquela região um pouco mais alta. Seu rosto voltou a se abaixar e o moreno gemeu novamente quando sua ereção retornou a boca do italiano.

O Chefe dos Cavallone movia sua língua de maneira torturante. Ela subia, descia e fazia movimentos circulares, e a cada gesto o Guardião da Nuvem tremia. Seu corpo moveu-se de repente e o gemido que deixou seus lábios foi de incomodo. Um dos dedos de Dino pediu passagem por sua entrada, e a mistura da força com a temperatura fria do lubrificante conseguiu ser mais desagradável do que o estímulo em seu baixo ventre.

Aqueles minutos de desconforto foram penosos. O moreno sabia que teria de passar por aquilo, mas o que realmente o incomodava era a demora. Quando retirou as roupas e se deitou na cama, o Guardião da Nuvem estava preparado para ser amado violentamente e sem nenhum tipo de gentileza. Porém, seu amante parecia ter se transformado naqueles poucos minutos e sua noite estava basicamente igual a todas as outras que compartilhou com Dino: havia amabilidade em seus toques, os beijos na ereção do líder do Comitê Disciplinar tornaram-se mais intensos quando o louro ouviu os gemidos de dor, e aos poucos o corpo de Hibari começou a se acostumar à invasão. Quando o italiano encontrou o ponto especial do corpo do rapaz que estava por baixo, um segundo dedo foi adicionado, e os gemidos voltaram a ser de puro prazer.

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando suas pernas se afastaram sem que ele pensasse a respeito, esperando receber os dedos do louro com mais profundidade. Seu corpo reconhecia aquele homem e aqueles toques, enquanto seu coração sentia-se diferente por estar experimentado algo novo naquele quatro de fevereiro. O orgasmo chegou após o terceiro dedo do Chefe dos Cavallone ser adicionado. Dino ainda permaneceu alguns segundos beijando o membro de seu amante, limpando os cantos da boca e sorrindo satisfeito.

"Desculpe se eu fui grosseiro." O italiano sorriu. O moreno ergueu levemente a cabeça, não sabendo se deveria olhar para a expressão preocupada no rosto de seu amante, ou em como o louro passava um pouco do lubrificante por sua própria ereção. "Eu passei dos limites dessa vez."

O Guardião da Nuvem queria concordar, mas nada fez. Não estava em suas mãos julgar ou criticar aquele homem. Sua função era somente estar ali.

O Chefe dos Cavallone aceitou o silêncio como resposta e aproximou-se do corpo do líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Sua ereção entrou sem muitos problemas pela entrada de Hibari e ambos compartilharam um baixo gemido ao se sentirem conectados. O corpo do moreno estava sensível por causa do orgasmo, e ele sentia a ereção do louro por completo. A sensação não lhe era estranha, e toda vez que se imaginava sendo possuído por aquele homem, era como se sua inibição desse lugar a necessidade. Dino retirou-se um pouco de dentro de seu amante, penetrando-o novamente em seguida. O movimento foi lendo e o barulho do atrito era tão erótico que o Guardião da Nuvem moveu o quadril, mostrando que estava pronto para ir mais rápido.

O Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu entender o recado. A terceira estocada foi um pouco mais rápida e forte, mas nada exagerado. O ritmo só foi imposto após alguns minutos, e somente quando finalmente o italiano o puxou pela cintura e começou a penetrá-lo completamente foi que Hibari permitiu-se realmente aproveitar a noite. Fazer amor com Dino sempre foi prazeroso, apesar de ele praticamente nunca afirmar aquilo em voz alta. Desde a primeira vez que dividiram a mesma cama, o moreno soube que toda vez que as roupas fossem retiradas, o que lhe esperava era apenas prazer. Havia algo peculiar no louro. Ele era idiota e bobo. Denso e totalmente inútil, mas quando estava em cima de uma cama, ou de um futon, ou em qualquer lugar que seu desejo fosse mais forte, o homem se transformava. Seus olhos ganhavam um brilho diferente, suas mãos - estas quase sempre desajeitadas - sabiam onde deveriam tocar e apertar, e o Guardião da Nuvem não precisaria mencionar outras partes do corpo de seu amante que ele conhecia muito bem.

Naquela noite ele tinha conhecimento de que não seria amado vigorosamente e com força, mas o que recebia era mais do que suficiente. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia se inclinado um pouco à frente, flexionando as pernas do moreno e fazendo com que eles ficassem quase na mesma altura. As estocadas se tornaram mais profundas, e toda vez que sentia seu amante dentro dele, um gemido deixava os lábios do líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Sua ereção retornou e uma de suas mãos a tocou sem que ele notasse. A sensação era indescritivelmente satisfatória. Não haveria palavras para descrever o que era aquele duplo estímulo, aqueles olhos cor de mel que o fitavam... Aquele meio sorriso. Aquela gota de suor que escorreu pelo nariz de Dino e caiu em uma das bochechas do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele inicialmente achou que fosse uma lágrima e seus olhos se abriram quase imediatamente. Ao constatar que o idiota que o possuía estava sorrindo, ele voltou a fechar os olhos e virou o rosto, mordendo os lábios e tentando não gritar tamanha a intensidade da estocada.

O clímax do italiano veio primeiro. Hibari em qualquer outro dia teria ficado irritado porque seu amante não o avisou que havia chegado ao orgasmo, mas naquela noite o moreno não se importou. O louro continuou a mover-se dentro dele, assumindo também o trabalho de masturbá-lo. Sentir uma mão diferente da dele sobre seu membro fez o Guardião da Nuvem gemer mais alto, e em poucos segundos seu corpo pintou seu próprio peitoral. A intensidade foi maior do que a primeira vez, mas seus olhos estavam bem abertos. Ele não correria o risco de perder a consciência. Não ainda.

Dino substituiu sua ereção por dois dedos. Eles se moviam com extrema facilidade pela entrada sensível do líder do Comitê Disciplinar, enquanto a língua do Chefe dos Cavallone trilhava todo o caminho do orgasmo de seu amante. Assistir aquela cena era mais do que Hibari poderia suportar. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho e ele desviou os olhos, mesmo que seu peito arfasse com excitação. O italiano arrastou-se para o lado da cama e o Guardião da Nuvem ouviu a doce voz de seu amante, pedindo que ele se virasse de lado. Naquela altura do campeonato não havia nada que o moreno não fizesse, e já sabendo o que aconteceria, Hibari inclinou o corpo para o lado, arrepiando-se quando Dino o abraçou por trás.

O Guardião da Nuvem tentou afundar aquela metade do rosto no travesseiro, mas os beijos que o Chefe dos Cavallone depositava em seu pescoço eram convidativos demais para que ele se afastasse. A língua de seu amante brincava com aquela região, distraindo-o para o que realmente aconteceria em seguida. O louro ergueu levemente a perna direita do moreno e deslizou sua ereção, penetrando-o novamente. Dessa vez a segunda estocada veio praticamente em seguida, e o ritmo do italiano era forte e objetivo. Os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem voltaram a gemer, e em determinado momento seu quadril também se moveu. Era difícil manter a mente racional naquele tipo de situação, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém. Quando Dino estava dentro dele, movendo-se e penetrando-o por completo, o líder do Comitê Disciplinar não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era hipnotizador.

Naquela noite Hibari ainda foi envolvido mais duas vezes pelo italiano até perder a consciência. Quando acordou, o relógio marcava pouco mais de dez da noite, e o louro estava deitado ao seu lado, observando-o dormir. Havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios ao invés da expressão séria e deprimente que ele viu quando entrou no quarto. Os olhos do moreno piscaram algumas vezes e ele se sentia realmente cansado. Sua garganta estava seca e seu estômago ficaria satisfeito com um bom jantar, mas naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem não queria nada além de se sentir observado e querido pelo homem que estava ao seu lado. Dino aproximou o rosto e beijou a bochecha do moreno, murmurando baixo as palavras de amor que ele sempre dizia quando os dois estavam juntos. Geralmente Hibari o morderia até a morte e o faria engolir aquela bobagem, mas não naquela noite.

**X**

A madrugada estava gelada. O negro da noite envolvia todas as partes, e encostado na sacada da suíte de número 58, Hibari só possuía um grosso cobertor ao redor dos ombros para proteger sua nudez do inverno japonês. Sua pele estava arrepiada, mas ele não se importava. Inclinando-se um pouco mais sobre o suporte da sacada, o Guardião da nuvem abaixou o olhar. Ele raramente enxergava aquela vista àquela hora. Geralmente ele já estava dormindo no coração da noite, sem contar o benefício de poder visualizar a cidade por aquele ângulo. Os únicos momentos em que ele tinha aquele privilégio eram em momentos como aquele. No ano anterior ele estava na Itália no dia do aniversário de Dino. Seu amante não estava tão arredio e arrogante como naquela noite, o que fez o moreno se perguntar o que deveria esperar do próximo ano.

Os minutos na sacada passaram rápidos e o líder do Comitê Disciplinar retornou para o quarto, arrastando a porta de vidro e sentindo novamente o calor do ambiente. Seus pés pisaram acidentalmente sobre a camisa do italiano, e ele se deu conta de que as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Sua calça, aparentemente fora jogada próxima a porta. O italiano dormia profundamente na larga cama de casal, enterrado sob duas camadas de cobertores. O resultado daquela noite Hibari sabia: nenhum deles mencionaria o que aconteceu. Aquele seria o único assunto não conversado, o único olhar que não poderia ser cheio de significados... a única carícia que não seria repetida, pelo menos até o ano seguinte.

O Guardião da Nuvem entrou debaixo dos cobertores, escondendo-se nas costas do Chefe dos Cavallone, que se moveu e se virou sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de que estivesse acordando. O moreno sabia que Dino só despertaria na manhã seguinte, provavelmente depois do meio dia e reclamando de dor de cabeça. Por essa hora o líder do Comitê Disciplinar já estaria em sua casa, e os dois acabariam se encontrando outro dia. A respiração do italiano era baixa e seu rosto parecia extremamente tranquilo. Não havia a expressão severa que o recebeu na noite anterior, somente um profundo sono.

Hibari tocou o rosto do louro, permitindo que seus dedos corressem até os cabelos de seu amante. Os fios eram finos e brilhantes e combinavam perfeitamente com a pele levemente morena. O Guardião da Nuvem se aproximou, entrelaçando seu corpo ao do Chefe dos Cavallone e depositando um tímido beijo nos lábios inconscientes. Seu rosto afundou-se no pescoço de Dino e com a voz baixa e rouca, o Guardião da Nuvem finalmente sussurrou as palavras que o levaram até ali:

"Feliz aniversário, Dino."

O italiano continuou a dormir ignorante sobre a atitude de seu amante. O moreno fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo. Ele repetiria aquelas palavras em doze meses, pelo tempo que fosse necessário se isso significasse ter aquele homem de volta durante o restante do ano. Hibari sabia que todos tinham seus demônios pessoais, mas ele estaria ali, com seus tonfas em mãos para morder até a morte o que atrapalhasse sua vida.

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz aniversário, Dino! Feliz aniversário, yuuki!

Esta fanfic é um presente para o décimo Chefe dos Cavallone e a outra metade do presente para a yuuki. Eu sou péssima para discursos, então espero que entenda meus mais sinceros sentimentos com os dois presentes. Você tem sido uma adorável amiga, obrigada. x3

Enfim, a oneshot ficou curtinha se compara aos últimos capts que escrevi. Até eu mesma estranhei isso ahahaah sem contar a temática um pouco mais 'dark'. Eu nunca havia escrito um Dino tão sério quanto esse. Particularmente quis sair daquela mesmice em que o Dino é somente idiota e o Hibari somente arrogante. Inverti as situações e adorei escrever um Hibari mais maduro e consciente da pessoa que tem nas mãos e no coração.

Não pude revisar a fanfic muitas vezes, então perdoem os possíveis erros. E como eu mencionei anteriormente, infelizmente esse ano eu não postarei especiais de Valentine's Day. O último capt de _**Between you and me**_ será postado no próximo domingo.

Espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
